


Jumper

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumper

Derek is six when, on a dare from Laura, he jumps off the roof of the house. It’s not the very top roof - he’s not crazy! At least not a standing jump. He sort of dangled himself off… It had felt not as high. Of course next time he’d jump off the back, because jumping off the front he didn’t land gracefully on the roof over the front porch. He sort of hit the front porch roof like a sack of graceless potatoes. Then he’d pinwheeled down to hit the cement walk extra hard. Right in front of his Dad who had gone to his truck to get some paperwork. Which he dropped and let blow away when Derek hit like a small meteor, cracking the cement and sitting up dazedly, his arm dangling at several wrong angles.

 

“ _DEREK!!!_ ” Alec screamed, launching himself beside his son, his hands shaking as he supports the small arm already jarring itself back into place. Derek whimpered and cried as it did, Alec adding his tears to his son’s as he clutched him tight. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?? WERE YOU THINKING??” Alec yelled furiously, he wanted to shake Derek like a maraca but he was shaking so hard himself and now Derek was sobbing and clinging to him yelling sorry sorry sorry.

 

Alec managed a deep breath, then another, rocking with Derek who was completely healed now and just crying because Alec is so angry and still crying himself. Derek hiccups when his Dad leans back and looks at him. “Never.  _Never_!!! Put yourself in danger like that Derek. I don’t  _care_  if you heal. I don’t  _care_  if you will be ok in a few minutes…” Alec took another deep, strangled breath and pressed their foreheads together. “If anything happens to you I’ll die Derek.”

 

Derek started sobbing in earnest again, clinging to his Dad and crying himself to sleep and exhaustion before Alec could trust his legs to support him enough to carry Derek inside. Derek spent the next few months being so careful with himself that he would break into hysterical tears if he got the smallest scratch, convinced it would make Alec keel over dead.

 

And Alec was OK with that – because seriously? Jumping off the ROOF?? Now Derek understood how he felt.


End file.
